


Home

by wildstorm312



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Gen, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), basically just abyss reunion, may add another chap but not sure yet, the knight is the shade lord, will update the tags if it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildstorm312/pseuds/wildstorm312
Summary: Post-Embrace the Void ending - Ghost has ascended to godhood, but all they want to do next is go home.
Relationships: The Knight & Siblings (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Home

Void exploded outwards, the Godseekers body consumed by the darkness. The black particles continued to form in the dark, thick air around the junk pit. The void grew larger and took a solid, focused form. The Godseekers body had completely vanished, replaced by the God she had let out of the dream realm. Eight white eyes opened, piercing into the real world- a world now rid of infection.

The last time they’d been outside the dream world they’d been much smaller, void trapped in shell, a vessel. They felt sorrow at the sight of their old mask on the ground- it was cracked, broken into two pieces. The feeling didn’t last long, however. The god felt a pulling sensation within; an urge calling them somewhere beyond the royal waterways. They spared a glance at the puddle of void that occupied the space where the Godseeker had been, then another at the broken mask, before turning away. They followed the pull, letting it lead them out of the junkpit. They knew deep down that it was leading them towards the abyss. Towards _home._

They didn’t pay much attention to the world around them as they made their way through the small caverns, having no trouble despite their new large form. They did, however, notice the lack of living enemies. Many of the creatures that had previously shambled around seemed to have died off with the infection. This only gave the void a feeling of satisfaction; they’d done their job well. They’d saved Hallownest, and with it their siblings, void and otherwise. 

The pull felt stronger as they neared their destination. Black void liquid trailed in the halls behind them, dripping to the ground. Eight bright eyes shone down into the darkness of the abyss as they leaned through the entrance. Looking back up at them was the round white eyes of many shades. The voices of their siblings spoke in their head, reaching them without a sound.

 _Sibling? Sibling has returned?_ Many of them said, recognizing the god as their sibling who’d united the void not long before. _Sibling returned!_ Excited shades rose to see them.

The Shade Lord fully entered the abyss now, descending into the pit they’d once come from. The tug they’d previously felt was urging them down, to be with their siblings. Four giant hands grabbing at various platforms, they reached the bottom quickly. Shades surrounded them- many pairs of white eyes meeting eight.

 _Radiance is gone._ The god spoke to its siblings, telling them about what it had done. They had all felt it; the lights fading from this world had lifted a weight from them all. They’d also felt the presence of the Shade Lord when it rose to meet her- no doubt their infected, chained sibling had as well. _We are safe now. We can rest._

Siblings flocked to them now, pressing against them happily and sitting amongst their horns. Exhaustion weighed at them all, years of restless existence took its toll. It weighed at the god most of all- their journey to rid Hallownest of the infection had been a tough one. All the anger they’d felt while confronting the Radiance had faded by now, leaving them with a simple urge to sleep.

The Shade Lord settled down to the floor built of broken masks and shells, curling up around some of their siblings. They let out a silent sigh, wrapping their giant tail of void tendrils around more shades. Being a god was cool, they thought, but it didn’t mean they weren’t tired. If anything it made them feel _more_ tired. So much power held in their giant form, yet it did nothing against their weariness. Some of their shade siblings receded back into the ground to rest, but many stayed with them, snuggling up to their large form. Others floated around them aimlessly and peacefully.

They began to relax, finally home amongst the void. Their eight eyes shut slowly, still visible as thin white slits, as they began drifting off into dreamless sleep. _Rest well, siblings._

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a few weeks ago after seeing the embrace the void ending whebwkbc i might add another chapter with hornet and hollow going after them because i think they deserve to reunite too!! otherwise uhh this is my second hk fic and my first one that isnt all angsty so if you liked feel free to kudos or comment, whatever u want :))


End file.
